


The Damned Brother (rewrite)

by Wings_of_Night



Series: The Damned Brother [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark Doesn't Mean Evil, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Except an old lady called Dorothy, F/M, Fluff, Harry Has a Twin, Harry/Voldemort is only a possibility, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Lives, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Major oc character, Manipulative Dumbledore, RIP Dorothy, Smart Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, not set in stone, sort of fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Night/pseuds/Wings_of_Night
Summary: On the Halloween of 1981 the elder Potter twin, Ethan, is declared as the boy who lived. But is all what it seems? What does it mean for Harry to be the twin of the boy who lived?A rewrite of the original which will stay up, because I noticed plot holes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Damned Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667188) by [Wings_of_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Night/pseuds/Wings_of_Night). 



> Ayyyyy, so I'm rewriting The Damned Brother because I noticed, and had pointed out to me, some plot holes and problems with delivery. Sirius should be in this fic more whereas in the original he was barely seen. But only time will tell. Be warned though, updates will still be sporadic and inconsistent. I hope to make chapters longer though some will be barely changed. Originally I was just going to edit the existing fic but realised it would be simpler to do a total overall. I hope this version is better.

On the 31st of July 1980 Harrison James Potter and Ethan Henry Potter were born. Ethan was born first, screaming at the top of his tiny lungs due to the sudden shock of being forced from the safety of his mother's womb. He continued to fuss after this, kicking his legs, face red in frustration and possibly anger. Both his and Lily’s screams fill the room as Lily births her second child. Five minutes later Harry entered this world, though in a much quieter fashion to his older brother, it was as if he felt his brother was kicking up enough fuss as it was. In fact, he just takes a deep breath and settles down easily.

 Their mother, Lily Potter ne'e Evans, looked upon her twin sons in wonderment, as if she didn't believe that she had carried them herself. Her husband, James Potter, rushed into the room and looked upon his wife and two sons in relief. Relief that they were okay and that his legacy was secure as a Lord. Lily cradles Ethan to her chest, trying to calm him as he continues to wail, in response to his brother Harry begins to cry as well, though nearly not as loud as Ethan. James scoops Harry into his arms and makes shushing noises. Harry begins to quieten immediately, seemingly confused as to why he was even crying in the fit place. Ethan began to quieten soon after.

For the next year, the small family lived happily. Harry and Ethan's godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, visited often, showering the boys with gifts, and, if Harry was unnervingly quite except for when he needed something, no one said a word. Though sometimes Sirius would have Harry howling in laughter as he bounded around in his animagus form, frequently tripping over his large paws in his excitement. Sirius doted upon Harry, taking his duty as a godfather very seriously with the twins. Remus was more subdued, a little unsure of how to act with babies. He tended to follow Sirius’ lead with the boys, in that he strived to make them laugh. His way of making them laugh was different to Sirius'. He tickled them until they were breathless with their laughter and he laughed along with them. They made his tiredness lift from his shoulders and the burden of being a dark creature on the side of the light, in a war against the dark, lessen. Life was good.

The Halloween, or Samhain, to more traditional families, of 1981 was just like any other. Children trick or treating, various parties going on, but the Potter household was melancholic one. The reason for the dark cloud that seemed to hover over the home was that a prophecy had been given. This prophecy foretold that a child born as 7th month died could defeat Lord Voldemort. There was more to it though, this child had to be born to those who had thrice defied him. There were 3 children who fit these criteria, Neville, son of the Longbottoms, and Harry and Ethan. This caused both the Longbottoms and the Potters to go into hiding to try and protect their children. The small cottage in Godric's Hollow was under a fidelius charm. This charm hid the household from all but the inhabitants,  a secret keeper and whomsoever the secret keeper told. The location could not be pulled from the secret keeper forcefully, they had to willingly give it away.

Sirius has picked up on the moods of the Potters, "come on Prongs! It won't hurt. Just ask one of the neighbours you're friendly with to watch them!" James, the aforementioned Prongs, shuffles nervously and glances at Lily, who watched the conversation unfold with an unreadable expression on her face, "I don't know Padfoot, it doesn't seem like a great idea, what with you-know-who baying for our blood and all", Sirius scoffs and addresses both Lily and James, "come on, you've been cooped up for months! One night isn't going to hurt! The boys are asleep already", Lily sighs, "he has a point James. We've been stuck here for months.” Lily is usually the more sensible of the two Potters but she can be just as bad as James at times. She would normally refuse Sirius, or at least argue but she’s sick to death of hiding away. She doesn't feel herself anymore really, she's tired, tired of hiding, tired of not going outside. Her sons had never seen the outsidetails world and it was wearing on her.

 Harry and Ethan are left in the care of an elderly neighbour called Dorothy Wright, a widow, she's glad to help her young, seemingly normal neighbour's. A muggle, for that is what non-magical folk are known as, she had no idea just how unusual her neighbours were and settled down for an easy night, pulling out some knitting to pass the time.

 A few hours after the twins were left in Dorothy's care the door of the Potter household suddenly blows inwards, pieces of door scattering over the living room.  There's a cloaked figure standing imposingly in the doorway, a pale stick, his wand, held delicately in bone white fingers. Dorothy lets out a shriek of surprise and terror. Stumbling away from the figure, she brandishes her knitting needles like a sword as if they will protect her. If he was a muggle like she, perhaps they would have. As it is he just sneers. He utters, "Avada Kedavra," and a flash of green light illuminates the room. Dorothy falls to the floor, dead, her terror now permanently etched onto her face.

Lord Voldemort, for that is whom the cloaked figure is, steps towards the corpse of the old woman, robes quietly whispering over the ground. The Potters were fools for placing their trust in Peter Pettigrew and they would pay the price with the lives of their sons. He steps, uncaringly, over the corpse of the muggle woman that is quickly cooling and gracefully ascends the stairs.

Once at the top of the staircase he moved towards a door marked 'Ethan and Harry's room'. He heard a sad cry from inside and frowns in disdain. He had hoped that they would be sleeping, he must admit this would be the one kill that he would truly regret, they were magical children after all, he didn't want to see their eyes as he killed them. Voldemort is not as emotionless as he portrays himself as, children and snakes are his only weaknesses. He's not even weak to death any more, he's removed that paticular, problem. 

Now, Voldemort may be monstrous but he isn't entirely a monster. He doesn't believe that any magical blood should be spilt but Dumbledore forced his hand when he blocked the peaceful routes to him. He also cannot risk all he has worked for to be ruined by a child, no matter how powerful they may be.

He understands that it is necessary to secure his future, and the future of his campaign. Lord Voldemort steels himself then sweeps into the room, the door banging into the wall as he does so. One of the children, the larger of the two and, presumably, the oldest, is crying at the top of his lungs whilst the other is sitting sullenly, eyes scarily reminiscent of the killing curse seeming to look through into Voldemort's very soul. It is this one he decides to kill first. Being the younger of the two he's closer to fulfilling the prophecy. The quietness of the child as he approaches is quite unnerving and crimson eyes meet emerald warily. He takes a steadying breath, chasing away needless emotions. His face is blank, hiding the rage of emotions within him.

Lord Voldemort raises his wand and utters the killing curse, with a flash of green light, not unlike Harrison's eyes, an explosion ensues, brutalising the house. As his soul is ripped from its vessel, Voldemort wonders what went wrong.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some edits here, not particularly major though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I updated a day after uploading the prologue. Probably because I practically have everything written already but have hope! The next chapter may be up tomor row or in the next few days and it shall be a whole new chapter! Never before seen content of Harry before he's 7 and the other Potters neglect him so much

The roof of the cottage had collapsed with the explosion and it dips dangerously into the building, not protecting it from the elements as it once did and instead endangering its occupants. Ethan was still screaming, though more quietly now as his throat is raw and painful. There's a bloody gash on his forehead, caused by some of the falling debris and it's shaped like a star from the impact. Blood trickles down the infant’s face getting into his eyes a little and making it seem as if Ethan is crying bloody tears. His dark brown hair is in more disarray than usual and his face is an ugly shade of red. Between his cries he takes deep, gasping breaths replacing the air that he quickly expels. He's terrified and in pain, and he wants his parents. They always help him when he cries, where are they?

Harry, as usual, is quiet, his killing curse eyes fixed in the space where Voldemort stood only moments before. What is left of him is slumped on the floor, arm still slightly outstretched; his wand is cradled in the palm of his hand. Somehow, in death, he manages to look paler, more of a sickly grey than a bone white. Harry's eyebrows scrunch minutely, whilst he is an intelligent one year old he has never been faced with death before; he doesn't know what to make of this new thing presented before him. He rattles the side of his crib a little, trying to get the attention of the man who had suddenly fallen asleep, “up!” He shouts, not knowing a better word in his limited vocabulary. Harry feels distressed, he liked the pretty light that the man had made, it was like his parents and Moony did, and his skin has a strange texture that he wants to rub his hands on. He gives up after the strange man doesn’t move and yawns, now disinterested. Instead, he concerns himself with blocking out his brother's wails and going back to sleep, not knowing of how dangerous the unstable house is. Blood is smeared across his forehead from a cut shaped like a lightning bolt.

A little over an hour later frantic voices can be heard outside the decimated building, signalling the return of James and Lily Potter. An agonized scream echoes through the ruined house and both boys startle awake; Ethan having fallen asleep not long after Harry having tired himself out with his wails. Harrison's face scrunched in displeasure and his eyes show the most disdain a child can manage. He was tired and he would very much like to sleep.

Footsteps thunder up the stairs and Lily is suddenly in the nursery fussing over Ethan, who has always made his grievances more well-known than Harry. His grizzling drawing attention first. James follows in soon after and scoops Harry from his cot, muttering a spell that cleans the blood off his face and looking over the baby in his arms for any other injuries. James looks at the slightly singed body on the floor then at Lily, "it’s you-know-who, we should call Dumbledore", Lily nods in agreement and they quickly hurry downstairs towards the fireplace, which, miraculously, is still connected to the floo network despite the magical backlash that had assaulted the house. 

 "Albus Dumbledore's office" James says clearly, throwing some powder into the fire, causing the flames to turn green, before sticking his head in up to his shoulders. He has a quick conversation before pulling his head from the fire, still holding Harry, he steps back as an old, bespectacled man with long silver hair, a matching beard and eye wateringly bright robes steps through. 

He looks around curiously before his eyes settle on the still crying Ethan, "what happened?" He asks in a grandfatherly voice, blue eyes twinkling, "we're not sure", Lily replies, "we came back after visiting friends and the house was decimated, you-know-who's body is upstairs and my poor babies are hurt", at this she clutched Ethan closer to her person, as if that would protect him from any more malicious forces. The chubby boy squirms in discomfort, crying out in distress at being restricted. Lily, realising she's most likely causing her son pain, loosens her hold a little.

Dumbledore raises a hand placatingly, "I believe it is obvious what has occurred here. Lord Voldemort discovered your location; Peter has betrayed you.” James and Lily close their eyes in pain. They knew that Peter had to have betrayed them for this to happen due to the Fidelius charm but they had hoped it wasn’t the case. Their trust in Dumbledore had them believing what he told them nearly without question a lot of the time, Merlin, they had given up life at the manor because he’d told them it would be better for them to be somewhere  _he_ wouldn’t expect. However, they’d misplaced their trust in Peter it would seem. Potter manor was warded to the gills, it most likely would've provided them with plenty of protection. Of Voldemort had turned up at the doorstep in the time it took him to break through the wards they could've got away. They don't think of this however, instead they allow their faith in Dumbledore to let him make decisions about theirs and their childrens' lives.

Dumbledore steps closer to the young parents, a sympathetic look on his face that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. James and Lily don’t notice this however, “what are we going to do?” James forces out through his grief of losing a friend to the dark there's a tinge of disgust and betrayal in his voice, “well,” starts Dumbledore, mulling his words over before he talks, “it is clear that one of the boys defeated Voldemort as there were no other witches or wizards in the house at the time.” He says this whilst casting a glance over at the body of the muggle woman on the floor; Dumbledore flicks his wand and a sheet covers her, not out of respect but since he doesn’t want to look at the corpse. He veils a look of disgust at the muggle corpse.

Lily, ever curious, tilts her head at this, “could it have been both of my boys? Twins do form links, don’t they?”

“Yes,” says the elderly wizard carefully, “but never at such a young age,” he scoffs, “such a thing is unheard of!” Both the Potters nod in understanding, believing every word that comes from Dumbledore’s mouth, “then which of our sons’ did it?” James inquires, addressing the elephant in the room. Dumbledore tilts his head slightly, carefully considering, “it could have been either my dear boy. We need to evaluate what we know,” he hums, “which of the boys do you feel would be most likely?” Lily and James frown and both shake their heads, “we don’t know,” Lily replies, “they both have similar injuries and the way V…Voldemort was lying it’s difficult to tell who he was closer to.”

The headmaster sighed, “let me see their injuries.” James and Lily step closer to the professor so he can see the boys better. He mutters and waves his wand over both boys, “curious, oh how strange!” He exclaims in seeming delight. James tilts his head, “what’s strange professor?”

“Well my boy, there’s dark magic clinging to both boys, more so around Harry but Ethan’s wound appears to be much more severe,” he gestures to the mark upon Ethan’s forehead and the boy giggles, grabbing his fingers and putting them in his mouth. Dumbledore extracts his fingers, hiding a grimace of distaste and wiping them on his robes, “it would seem that Ethan is the one that defeated Voldemort, if only for the more severe injury, besides, the older out of twins is often the more powerful due to the fact their core forms first and thus has more time to develop. As for the darkness surrounding Harry it is probably from the magical backlash that occurred when the dark lord was killed; it surrounds the house." He gestures vaguely at their surroundings to emphasise his point.

Both James and Lily look at Ethan, their son and supposed vanquisher of the dark lord, “this is too much,” Lily says with a trembling voice, sitting and clutching Ethan closer to her chest. Ethan puts some of her red hair in his mouth and chews contentedly. Dumbledore smiles softly, “Ethan will be famous throughout the wizarding world; you need to make a decision,” the stricken parents look at Dumbledore in curiosity, “you can either keep Harry and risk him becoming jealous of Ethan’s fame and resenting him. He could possibly fall to the dark if his jealousy consumes him. Or you can send him to your sister Lily, where he can grow up away from Ethan’s fame and still experience having a family, rather than sending him to an orphanage.” A strange look crosses his face as he briefly thinks about another wizard who was in an orphanage due to his family sending his mother away. The wizard who's body now lies upstairs. But he shakes it off, this boy will never be like Tom, the Potters are an light family. Not like the Slytherins and Gaunts. 

Lily and James shake their heads’ vehemently, “no,” says Lily strongly, “Harry is our son. Ethan may become famous but that doesn’t mean we will love Harry any less than Ethan,” Dumbledore nods in seeming understanding, “so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Sirius and Remus will probably be in the next chapter too so there's that to look forward to.


	3. An apology

ImI so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. IveI had a lot of things to do and all my fanfics kind of got neglected. Good news though! I'm cirrcurre working on an actual third chapter and it'll be a different chapter compared to the original. Theoretically, illI have it up next week at the earliest. I promise that illIdo my best to have it up by next Friday. See you guys again soon -Night


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns many things through his experiences throughout his first few years of life. Some good, some bad. (There is descriptions of child abuse/neglect in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter. I'm sorry that this took so long but I've had a lot going on in my life. I'm currently getting ready to apply for university but I'm going to try and update this fic at least once a month from now on, give or take.

After the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort the Potters moved back into James' childhood home, the ancestral halls of Potter manor. At first Lily, who had grown up in a comfortable, if small, suburban house, was heavily overwhelmed and uncomfortable with the sheer size of the manor. Ethan and James took to the new living arrangements with ease and, as was usual for him, Hadrian was quite impassive. He did, however, enjoy looking up at the high ceilings and would spend hours staring at the moving portraits of his various ancestors. They, at least, gave him some semblance of attention, something that his parents seemed to forget.

He didn't really notice the change in his parents attitude towards him at first. Why would he? He was a child after all. No, it was a slow process and he had been only two when it had begun in earnest. It started with small things in the beginning; Ethan receiving better toys, being fired upon more. But that was fine. As the quieter of the two Harry was used to getting less attention, at least from his parents. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus always tried to treat him and his twin equally; even after that Halloween when Ethan became famous for what Hadrian did. Not that anyone knows, no one except Hadrian and Voldemort himself.

After Ethan always getting better toys it extended to Harry being left to try and feed himself whilst Lily and James cooed over Ethan. The majority of the time he had assistance from the house elves but sometimes they were simply too busy to do so. As a result, Hadrian was able to use a knife and fork semi-competently by the time he was two and a half.

Sirius and Remus visited them often, showering both Harry and Ethan with gifts; Remus' being more educational. After they had left his parents took all the fun toys and gave them to Ethan to keep and Hadrian was left with the educational ones. They consisted of books that read to you, puzzles that helped develop hand-eye coordination, etc. Not that he really minded. Maybe if he was clever his parents would love him more. He learned to write, albeit messily, by the age of four.

When he tried showing his parents his writing he was hit for the first time. They yelled at him for trying to show up Ethan. Told him he was ungrateful, though what for Harry wasn't entirely sure. They tore up the parchment that he'd written on and took any writing equipment out of his room. Hadrian learned to hide his treasured things or he would lose them.

The week after this incident Ethan started lessons so he could learn to read and write. James and Lily told Harry that he had to remain in his room during Ethan's lessons. They also told him that they'd be too hard for him to understand because Ethan was the saviour so he was obviously better. Hadrian sneaked out of his room at one point to look at the books that Ethan has to read; they were easy but his brother could barely stutter his way through a single sentence. All Ethan wanted to do was play, not learn. Hadrian couldn't read very complicated books yet but he's sure he's above the level he should be reading at. Maybe if he tries even harder his parents will love him more?

"Uncle Sirius?" He asks at age five,

"Why do mum and dad love me less than Ethan?" Sirius pauses in confusion at the question, he voices his confusion to Harry,

"What do you mean, cub?"

"Well," Harry starts,

"Ethan has lessons and I don't. I learned everything that I know all by myself. Ethan doesn't even like his lessons, he just wants to play all the time!" He pauses, gathering his thoughts,

"Ethan always gets the best and most expensive things. Any clothes I get were Ethan's first. Only Ethan can eat any sweets, I get shouted at if I ask for any. Also, I never get to go on holiday. They go and they get the house elves to look after me," he looks up at Sirius, tears in his eyes,

"Am I bad Uncle Sirius? Is that why they don't love me?" Sirius pulls Hadrian into a hug, 

"I'm sure they love you cub," he says, though from all that Harry has told him he's not entirely sure.

"Tell you what. I'll talk to them and find out, okay?" Harry sniffles and nods into Sirius' shoulder.

That night Harry is beaten until he bleeds for the first time. He learns not to tell anyone about what happens within the manor, not even his uncles. He also learns to hide the bruises on his arms.

At age six Hadrian stops getting presents. He thought, at least, that Remus and Sirius loved him, but as he watches Ethan tear eagerly through wrapping paper he knows that this must be false. He sits, eyes glistening with unshed tears, as he comes to the realisation that he is not loved. After all, if they lived him they'd treat him like they treat Ethan, right? He learns that love is a lie, or at least temporary. He can't believe that anyone loves him if he wants to survive.

But still, Hadrian holds out the barest hint of hope that he'll get presents at Yule. He even asks James if he received any. All Harry gets is a painful beating and told that he shouldn't be so selfish. That he should be grateful that Ethan defeated You-Know-Who. All Hadrian feels is pain and something that when he gets older he'll come to describe as hatred. 

His magic flares in defiance and several candles go out. Luckily this goes unnoticed by James. Ethan hadn't displayed much in the way of accidental magic yet and, no doubt, James would use this as a reason to hurt Harry more. He resolves to gain better control, if only to avoid future conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Chapter 3. A whole new chapter that wasn't in the original. More Sirius and Remus like I promised but a lot of angst.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the prologue. I haven't edited a lot, just added and took away a few things. It will improve as I go along I hope. That's all for now, -Night


End file.
